


I'm a good brother..... Right?

by Spazzexe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Im basically doing this for fun so updates will be random, Innocent!Blue, Innocent!Sans, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere!Papyrus, undertale - Freeform, yandere!Stretch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Papyrus or Stretch has come to love his brother in a very unhealthy way and decides that his brother needed to be protected from the evils and corruption of the outside world but what about the inside? In the point of view of Sans or Blue as he thinks he is just grounded and the chains are just apart of his punishment and his brother doesn't correct him on his way of thinking.





	1. Grounded?

Blue sat there in a chair looking out his bedroom window. Chains on his wrist and ankles, he wasn’t sure why his brother wished for him to wear them but he wasn’t going to argue with his elder brother. He knew what was best…. Right?

It had been a few days that Blue hadn’t been allowed to leave the room and he started to wonder what he did that was so bad that he couldn’t even wander the house at least. It must had been something really bad to be in his room still.

There wasn’t a lock on his door so honestly he could leave anytime but the look his brother would give him when he would ask him to stay in him room made it so he would.

It was early evening when his brother arrived home, it was much earlier for once and Blue got excited. Maybe his brother would let him at least cook dinner! Hearing the footsteps of his brother coming up the stairs he stood and tried to hurry to greet him at his door. He made it part way across the room when his legs got twisted in the loose chains falling forward with a loud thud.

Next thing he knew his brother was opening the door looking worried and another emotion he wasn’t sure about.

“Oh! Brother! Good evening! I am sorry that I fell when I was trying to greet you at the door today. I seem to have gotten tangled though. Don’t worry the magnificent Sans will get better at this and one day be able to greet you at the door!”

That weird look that was laced faded after blue had explained himself,

“Nah that okay brother you alright, sounded like ya landed hard.”

Sitting up he smiled brightly up at his brother, “I am fine brother thank you for asking!”

Stretch helped him up and untangled the chain, “Maybe I should put a shorter chain on if you’re having trouble moving around. Don’t want my baby bro ta get hurt.”

Blue smiled brightly up at his brother, “I am fine with whatever you choose brother, you do know best! OH! Brother I was wondering if we could cook dinner together?! I was hoping …..”

There was that weird look again…. It made something in his soul twist in pain and he looked down.

“I’m sorry brother I just wanted to cook for you again…. I shouldn’t have asked. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Stretch lifted up his brother face, the look gone once more and a softer gentler one replaced it. “You know I don’t want you leaving your room bro.”

Blue nodded, “I know, I’m sorry. I just thought it be fun to cook together again. Well do you have the time to eat in here with me?” He looked hopeful up at his brother. Stretch nodded and blue eye lights turned to stars.

“Oh thank you brother! Maybe we can play something or read a book together before bed!”

Stretch chuckled, “Sounds good bro you figure something out and ill go make us something to eat.”

Stretch was about to turn around when Blue grabbed his sweatshirt stopping him a shy look on his face.

“Do yea need something brother.”  
A light flush appeared on blues face, “Well with these chains on my wrist I can’t hug you like I use to brother and so I wondered if I could get a hug.” 

When Blue looked up he saw his brother face flush bright orange at the innocent request. Stretch grabbed blues chain and slowly lifted it up. Blue looked confused for a moment before he saw his brother duck under the chain.

“There now you can hug me without worry of the chain.”

The stars returned to his eye light with a happy giggle. He Wrapped his arms and hugged his brother tight. He missed being able to hug his brother whenever but now he knew he just had to ask to be able to hug him! This was great news!

The hug lasted a few minutes before Blue finally lessened and pulling away just s bit still trapped with the chain he smiled up at his much taller brother and having to stand up on his tiptoes to be able to be half able.

“Thank you brother! I missed hugging you like before. I hope one day I will have made up for whatever bad thing I did to be free to hug you again like normal but for now the magnificent blue will just ask for the hugs!”

Stretch tightened his grip at the others words and that look appeared again. Blue gripped at Stretched hoodie having nowhere else to go but to stare at his brother.

“I’m sorry brother, did I say something wrong again? “ He looked down at the orange hoodie a sad expression on his face,

“It seems that I keep getting myself into trouble without realizing it…” He looked back up the look still there.

“You don’t have to play with me tonight brother.” his voice broke. “I’m sorry that I’m being a bad brother…. I’ll do better I promise….”

Stretch lifted the others chain up and over his head letting blue hands fall in front of him.

“Ill go make dinner now.” Blue nodded and walked back over to his chair next to the window feel bad that he upset his brother again. He sat down and looked at his hand feeling bad as he heard his brother leave the room leaving him alone….


	2. Movie time

The days passed in the same fashion as they had been. He sat on the chair and waited the days out for his brother to return. He didn’t like moving around to much even with his new shortened chain he still found himself falling over.

He used that as the excuse on why his brother didn’t want him to leave the room. ‘Because what if he fell down the stairs and got hurt! His brother really was looking out for his best interest!’ he thought.

It was Saturday now and his brother was home today, he heard him move around down stairs and it made him fidget in his chair. He so desperately wanted to open the door and ask how he was and be able to talk with him, he longed learned of asking to leave the room. It only brought that look he didn’t like on his face kept appearing when he did and he wanted to be a good brother.

A few hours passed before his brother knocked and entered the room Blue just about bouncing in his seat about seeing his brother.

“Brother!! I missed you!”

Stretch chuckled and how enthusiastic Blue was getting. “I was just in the other room Sans. No need ta miss me.”

Blue flushed a bit and squirmed in his seat. “I know but I don’t get to see you much anymore. I miss getting to do stuff with you but I know I need to stay in this room and you are a busy monster. I know im just being selfish.”

Stretch walked over and cupped Blues face with both hands. “Sans yer a great brother, how about we go watch a movie downstairs for a change?”

Sans eyes sparkled and nuzzled his face into his brothers hand.

“A…are you sure? I thought…. I don’t want to make you upset brother. We could always just read on my bed.”

There was a sparkle of what looked like pride in his brothers eyes for a change. Stretch placed a kiss on his brother’s forehead.

“See you even follow the rules so well. How about I bring the t.v up and you can start watching tv while im gone to help keep you entertained while I’m gone during the week.”

Blues eye filled with stars and he lifted up his hands. “Brother may I hug you?”

Stretch nodded and assisted in moving the chain up and over his head so they could hug. It was brief like there hugs have been but it always, made them both happy. Stretch then left blue as he proceeded to bring the t.v up. 

Once set up stretch lifted Blue up like he normally did and placed him on the bed so they could lay together and watch t.v. Blue snuggled up against pap’s chest and was shocked when he didn’t smell cigarette smoke on him. Pushing off just a bit he looked up at him with stars once again present.

“Pappy, did you stop smoking?”

Stretch flushed at getting caught, “Uh, yea. Since you have been home and been so good I haven’t had the need to destress.”

Tears welled up in Blues eyes. “OH PAPPY! I’m so proud of you!!!”

Blue nuzzled up against stretch in place of a hug. Stretch flushed at how close his brother was and wrapped a single arm around him to return eh gesture. Pulling his face away and looking up at his brother he looked at his brother fondly. 

“I will try my best to be even better brother!”

With that he snuggled back in to watch tv with his brother. Everything seeming a lot easier to live with knowing his brother was becoming healthier because he didn’t have to worry about him. If being in his room was being such good than he can tough this out for the sake of his brother even if he did miss going outside and working on his puzzles, his training sessions… It was fine his brother was getting healthy and happy due to this simple aspect. 

The time trickled on and dinner time neared, Stretch spent most of the time sleeping and Blue just enjoyed having the presence and his brother body heat to keep him company. He didn’t feel so lonely right now it was the happiest he has felt in the week he was kept in his room. Moving and shaking his brother a bit to wake him. It got to the point where he was forcefully shaking him but he wouldn’t stir.

Stretch was a hard sleeper but this was ridiculous! Moving and sitting on top with his legs angled back in a slightly odd fashion with the chain holding them together. He started bouncing on his brother.

“BROTHER! Wake Up! Lazy bones! Wake up! Wake Up!”

It was a few bounces later that he felt a bulge under his pelvis he stop bouncing and looked down and tilted his head in confusion. ‘What is this?’ he thought. He moved his hips to rub a crossed it bringing his brothers eyes snapping open and a groan to follow. He had never heard such a sound from his brother.

His face was a bright blue his brother panting an orange shade on his face as they stared at each other for a moment. “I.. I’m sorry brother. I was trying to wake you by bouncing on you because shaking was getting me no were and then this thing appeared in your shorts and I rub against it and…. well here we are… Am…. Am I in trouble?”

Stretched looked down his face growing a brighter shade as the position they were in. “Uuh, No… no yer not in trouble. I’m just shocked is all… uh… what did you need bro?”

“Oh, um, it’s getting pretty late and was wondering when dinner was going to be.”

Stretch looked up at Blue dumbfounded before he softly smiled at his brother. “I can go make dinner now if yer hungry bro. I know we didn’t have lunch so ya must be getting pretty hungry.”

Blue nodded before moving off the bulge he felt seeming like it had disappeared as soon as he knew it. With Blue sitting on his bed now Stretch quickly moved up and off the bed. 

“I’ll be back shortly with dinner just enjoy the t.v while I’m away okay?”

Blue nodded and watched his brother leave the room…


	3. Disobeyed

It had been a week since the incident that seemed to be forgotten by his brother but it still haunted Blue. He thought it was weird and he wondered what it could be. There was only bone as far as he knew. Every time he tried to ask his brother he just chuckle say a horrid pun and say he had to leave. It frustrated him but he knew better to keep asking if it bothered his brother so much.

Other than that the days went as normal. Watching tv was a plus now and made the time go by faster. He figured he shouldn’t be in trouble to much longer if he was allowed to watch television. He was mid episode of NTT when his house phone was ringing but his brother wasn’t answering it. Knowing he shouldn’t leave his room he let it go. After the 6th time he decided that he should answer it. He wondered if it was his brother and he needed him so he slowly got out of bed and walked as fast but as safe as he could.

The chains were clinking together and made it hard to move but he was able to get out of his room. Looking around he was shocked it was still clean without him tiding up after his brother all the time. Now he wondered if Pappy was doing it on purpose! 

A little miffed about that he ventured on and had to sit and take the stairs carefully so he wouldn’t fall down them. Once at the bottom he used the banister to pull himself back up and walk over to where his brothers pet rock was and the phone.

Picking it up he answered with his cheerful greeting.

“Hello! You have rea…..” He was cut off by the other.

“SANS! Where Have You Been!” A disgruntled Alphys was on the other line.

“Your brother said you were sick but you sound perfectly fine to me!”

Sans chuckled, “I don’t know why he would say such things. I am perfectly fit as a fiddle! I’ve just been grounded.”

There was a silence on the other line for a moment. “Sans you’re an adult your brother shouldn’t be grounding you for any reason.”

“He is just doing it to protect me Alphy I know he means well.” He moved the phone to the other side of his head making the chain jingle.

“What was that?”

“Oh the chains! Sorry it’s a little hard to hold the phone with them on. But the MAGNIFICENT SANS can do anything!”

Alphy gasped, “Why are you in chains? What is your brother doing to you?!”

Sans chuckled again. “Nothing silly! He is keeping me perfectly safe! Once I’m done with my grounding I’ll be back to training but I really should get back to my room. Pappy doesn’t want me leaving it. Don’t worry Alphy Pappy is taking perfect care of me! He is being the best big brother ever!”

“Sans this isn’t right you shouldn’t be chained and forced to be in your room!”

“Alphy I am not being forced, I know it’s unconventional but Pappy knows best now I really must go. It was nice talking with you will see if Pappy will let me call again. I’ll talk to you later Alphy goodbye.”

With that he hung up the phone and set it down before turning around running into his brother. He greeted him with a smile but the look he got in return was less than happy. Sans looked down playing with his own phalanges.

“I know I disobeyed, I thought you were trying to call me after the 6th time.” 

Looking back up that look was still there and Sans wasn’t sure what he should do.

“I was just going back to my room, I’m sorry Pappy please don’t be mad at me.”

Before he could even start walking Papyrus was picking him up and carrying him back to the room. Sans just held tight as the short and silent trip back up to the room felt like it dragged on forever. He hated knowing he displeased his brother by leaving the room.

Once they were back in Sans room he got sat down on the bed and Papyrus turned to leave but Sans stopped him by grabbing hold of the back of his sweatshirt.

“P..please Pappy! Don’t be mad!”

Pap turned quickly grabbing the chain and holding the other up by it. Sans gasped at the sudden jerking and he looked up to see a look he really didn’t like on his brothers face.

“You were trying to leave weren’t you?!”

Sans shook his head not daring to move from his dangling spot.

“I swear Pappy! I just went to answer the phone! I would never leave!”

“LIER!”

This made Sans flinched he had never seen his brother so angry before.

“You said you wouldn’t leave your room and you did! How can I trust you now?!”

Tears welled up in Sans eyes sockets, he had promised not to leave his room and he disobeyed.

“You’re right Pappy, I did lie. I’m sorry” Sans tears rolled down his skull as he looked up.

“I’m taking the t.v. Only good boys who listen get to watch it.”

With that being said Papyrus sat Blue down and he was happy to be on his own two feet and not dangling in the air. Why did his brother have to be so tall anyway? Moving up into his bed he watched as the t.v. was removed. 

Once he was left alone he remained silent on his bed unsure on what to do and already missing the distraction the television had brought him. It had made the days feel like they went by faster and kept his mind entertained. He doubt he would be able to get it back anytime soon and he knew this would set him back in his grounding as well. 

Sometime later Papyrus came back with a plate of food and sat it in front of Blue. With a soft gulping he picked it up looking up to his brother and smiling he was about to say thank you before the look he was getting stopped him. Looking back down at his food he started eating in silence as his brother seemed content on standing and watching him eat.

It felt weird that his brother wasn’t doing anything or saying anything and was just looking at him in that weird way. It didn’t take him long to finish and he sat it on the dresser as was normal. Looking back up his brother was still standing and staring.

“B…brother?”

That seemed to pull him out of whatever daze he was in before he turned and left without another word. Blue hurt, his soul clenched in pain at knowing how bad he hurt his brother that he didn’t even respond to him and kept giving him the same look that made him feel weird…..


	4. Newest Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS PURE INDULGENCE AND NEEDING A SOLO BLUE o-o dun judge me!

Falling asleep that night was difficult his mind was racing with the look of his brother and the silent staring that Stretch had done during his dinner. Deciding not to think about it anymore he decided to think of his newest puzzle instead. The bulge in his brothers pants that had happen he still hadn’t figured it out and he decided to do some testing. 

Seeing how thinking about it was getting him no where he shimmed down his shorts making the chains rattle as he did so he stopped once they were down. Debating if he should wait and try this when he knew his brother wasn’t home but after a minute had passed he decided he probably made rattling in his sleep and his brother probably wouldn’t tell the difference.

Leaning up against the head bored and letting his legs fall to the side he looked down at his pelvis. As he concluded there was nothing there so what had happened to make something appear in his brothers shorts? Holding the chains so they didn’t make as much noise he took his right hand and trailed it down and ran it across all the curves that made up his pelvis. It sent a shiver through his body and made a small gasp as his pointer ran across his pubis. 

His bones started to heat up the more he experimented, a light glow appearing in his joint as he focused on rubbing on his pubis as it felt the best out of everywhere he touched. His movements were slow and unsure if he should be doing this. He was panting now has his magic started pooling in his pelvis from all the stimulation. 

Sans wondered if his older brother had done something like this at some point to create that bulge or if this was something different. Moving his figure faster his intense gaze down at himself was a bit overwhelming and embarrassing for him but his body was enjoying the feelings he was getting and with a chocked out whimper his magic snapped into a set of wet lips. 

He stopped his moving for a moment to stare at the new addition to his body. He didn’t even know his magic could form…. Whatever this was, taking a moment to think on if this was the thing that he felt in his brother’s pants he decided it was too small to be felt if someone was sitting on him.

Slowly he moved his hand back and ran them on the outside taking note how warm and soft it was and how very wet it was. Slipping a finger in between he rubbed slowly a gasping moan passing his teeth as he shivered at how sensitive and foreign it felt. He continued to slowly rub until he ran across the harder mound at the top of what had formed.

It made his back arch and his chains jingle as his legs twitched, fearful he looked towards the door as he waited what felt like forever before he went back to testing out the nub he had found. He went slow almost agonizing as each press sent another shiver throughout his body. He couldn’t help the soft noises he was making and he just hoped his brother wouldn’t wake and find him. He couldn’t handle anymore disappointment from him right now not when he was feeling so….good. 

After a few more circles around the nub he moved back down to run in between his lips again feeling the source off the wet feeling. Taking a figure he slowly pushed it in and it was super slick and felt interesting. It was sensitive as he explored the inside of his wet magic. He curved his finger around running across the wall before he decided to add a second finger. It was a snug fit with two of his small phalanges inside him but they weren’t going deep and it wasn’t uncomfortable so he kept rubbing inside.

It didn’t take much longer before he was softly thrusting his fingers in rubbing across an area that had him panting and arching his spine when it got overwhelming. His mind was hazed and he was unsure if he was being too loud or not but at this point he didn’t really care he was lost in this new feeling and that spot he kept hitting was making him see spots in his vision. Blue could feel a buildup of something. It almost scared him as he was edging closer to this feeling.

He was almost there when his bedroom door open but when he caught sight of his brother looking taken back by what he just walked in on it broke Sans out of his hazed thought and he scrambled to sit up to cover his exposed pelvis. He didn’t want to get in trouble again and he knew what he was doing was wrong but it had felt so good that he couldn’t stop himself

His face was on fire he could fill the buildup of magic in his face and see the glow on his body in the darkness of the room which didn’t seem that dark with how much his body was glowing from, whatever it was that was formed in between his legs, his joints and his face. When he looked up Stretch was next to the bed looking down with a flush of orange on his face which made his body feel warmer than it already was.

“P…pappy?”

It was silent for a moment before Stretch spoke, “What were ya doin bro?”

Blue squirmed a little bit his magic throbbing and twitching with being so close. Even though the feeling of whatever was building up scared him he felt like he needed it at the same time.

“I… I was trying to figure out what was in your shorts and then my magic acted up and formed whatever this is and…. I’m sorry Pappy are you mad at me? I knew it was bad but couldn’t stop myself. It… it felt weird but good, I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Papyrus sighed a knee sinking onto the bed as a had come up and started to push Sans back against the bed. Blue was nervous and unsure of what his brother was doing and a small whimper escaped him.

“Relax I ain’t gonna hurt ya. I just want ta see what you created.”

With a nod that he understood Blue laid back and spread his legs the cold air hitting his magic making him shiver as it twitched trying to find the missing fingers. It felt like Stretch was looking at him for the longest time before he spoke again.

“You made a vagina bro it’s not the same as what I had created.” Stretch looked up his face was flushed again. “What I made would go inside what you made.”

Blue wondered why he didn’t make what his brother made but decided to file that away for another conversation when he wasn’t so exposed. He tried sitting up again and cover himself but a hand from stretch quickly stopped him. Nervously he looked at his brother before a brighter orange glow caught his eye and he looked towards his brother’s crotch.

“Hey bro, you been wantin ta know. How bout I show ya.”

A small bit of fear pricked into Sans soul as he shook his head no, “N..no I’m fine brother!” Something about this entire situation felt off and he knew he needed to stop it before something bad happened.

Papyrus on the other hand had other ideas as he moved up onto the bed more and lifting Blues legs up. Blue squeaked as he was moved and his brother was now to close to his formed magic for his own personal comfort. 

“Don’t worry Sansy, your big brother is gonna take good care of ya.”


End file.
